Recently, various functions for improving the convenience of a driver have been provided in a vehicle (e.g., a car). Among the various functions, there may be, for example, a function of displaying various pieces of driving guide information on a cluster screen (e.g., a dashboard) of the vehicle.
A cluster screen of the vehicle may display various information using a display. For example, the vehicle may display, on the cluster screen, driving guide information, such as the speed of the vehicle, engine revolutions per minute (RPM), gear state, as well as traffic information, a target driving speed based on the speed of the vehicle, and navigation information.